The present invention relates generally to the field of electronic devices and, more particularly, to arrangements for electronic component covers in such devices.
Many electronic devices, such as laptop computers, are provided with various electronic components, such as an embedded wireless modem to allow the devices to communicate with networks or other devices. Such electronic components often require coupling to other electronic components within the devices for proper operation. For example, communication via a wireless modem can often require security features which require the electronic device to identify itself or the user to the network or other device. Often, this is achieved by a subscriber identity module (SIM) card provided on the communication device. The SIM card may include identification data for one or more users and/or the device.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional communication device 10 having an embedded wireless modem 12 and a SIM card 14. Due to lack of space near the modem 12, the SIM card 14 is typically positioned remotely from the modem 12 in the device 10. This remote location of the SIM card 14 has the disadvantage of requiring an electrical connection 16 to enable interfacing of the modem 12 and the SIM card 14.